Loving In Hell A stefan and Elena story
by Stephenie O Conner
Summary: Stefan and Elena are in love, but Katherine coming back to Mystic Falls will surely have its doubts. But can Stefan and Elena tell when to Trust her and when not too.
1. Chapter 1

'Stefan?' Elena opened the door to Stefan's room. Damon and Katherine let her in. 'Elena?' he sounded surprised to see her but happy too. 'Stefan have you slept at all?' his green eyes were rimmed with Black bags from lack of sleep. 'Um No not really!'. He half smiled and yawned. 'You Need sleep.' 'yeah anytime I try going to sleep I'll dream that your in danger and wake, its useless.' 'What if I sleep here tonight with you. That way you know of I'm in danger?' 'It's okay Jenna will be looking for you.' 'She'll no where I am it's a bit obvious where I get to everyday!' He laughed. 'Yeah I suppose it is!' Elena pushed him on the bed. And wrapped the duvet around them. 'In the matter of interest what do you see when you dream?' 'One was you get stabbed, another was that you got thrown up to a tree!' 'Scary!' He laughed. 'Yeah Suppose.' he yawned again. Elena snuggled into his chest an drifted asleep. Stefan fell soon after.

The phone rang. Katherine picked it up. 'Hello, Can I help you?' 'Um yes I'm Jenna Gilbert Elena's aunt is she staying with Stefan tonight?' 'Yes they are there asleep at the moment do you want me to send her home?' ' NO I was just wondering where she was! Thanks!' Katherine hung up. 'who was it?' asked Damon. 'Elena's aunt, come on we better turn in too!' On the way up Damon closed the door of Stefan's bedroom. It had been a while since he had slept. He was taking Elena's safety number one priority. It was cute really. Apart from the fact that Stefan was meant to be dead for the guts of sixty years. 'I've never seen him so happy before?' 'Neither have I, Since Elena came he's been happy.' 'He's been very protective of her though!' 'Yeah he just needs to get used to you been around he'll be fine after a while.' 'You sure?' 'Yeah he's put up with me hasn't he?' 'Suppose!' Damon wrapped his arms around Katherine. 'Don't worry about it.' Katherine turned to face Damon. She looked at the man she'd hurt 140 years ago. 'I really am sorry about the thing last centaury.' ' You choose me so who cares!, Stefan doesn't he's found Elena now remember so your stuck with me!, Hope that's okay?' 'Yeah I choose you anyway' 'You know that Stefan has your ring?' 'No he gave it back it was the only conversation I had with him since I moved in!, Why won't he change Elena? I thought she wanted to be a vampire!' 'She does but they made a deal that she'd finish the year at least!' 'oh compromising' 'exactly' Katherine lay on Damon's back. She couldn't remember clearly the last time they just talked together. Enjoy each others company.

The early sun shone through the window in Stefan's room. Its rays shone directly on Elena who was sleeping on Stefan's chest. She woke with a start. Just as she lifted her head so did Stefan. Stefan laughed quietly to himself. 'What?' Elena asked. 'Your hair is all over the place.' Elena smoothed down her hair. 'sorry!' 'Its okay I thought it was cute?' 'Stefan seriously?' Stefan didn't answer. 'Did my genius plan work?' 'Yeah it did!' Stefan put his arms around Elena. 'I'm sorry c'mon we better get you something to eat.' 'I would like something else actually!' Elena kissed him passionately. 'We only did it once!' Elena jumped onto Stefan. 'Please?' 'Elena what if… you know if.'

'I got pregnant' 'yeah' 'I won't and any way we're practically eighteen' 'Elena and Stefan! Someone's here for you!' Elena scurried out of bed while Stefan slipped on his shirt. They both legged it downstairs to find Jenna sitting on the sofa. 'Your coming home!' 'what I told you were I was what's the big deal?.' 'Elena come on!' Elena sighed heavily and got her jacket. 'Stefan you drive my car home please?' asked Elena. 'Yes' said Jenna. Elena gave Stefan her car keys and climbed into Jenna's car she hoped that it would be over in the car. 'So what is this all about?' 'Elena you have to stop sneaking offal the time!' 'Jen for gods sake I've been with Stefan a year it's a bit obvious where I get to!' 'Elena I know you like Stefan but you have to be careful.' 'Jenna This is totally different if your talking about sex I have to rummage him to get it he's terrified of you!' 'Don't jump to his defence Elena' 'I'm not just because Logan was like that doesn't mean Stefan is.' 'Elena your grounded!' 'What?, you can't' 'Watch me' 'I'm eighteen for crying out loud.' Jenna remained silent. She'd run away yeah she was eighteen she could if she wanted. Damon and Katherine wouldn't mind. Stefan was another question. He didn't like when Elena had rows With Jenna over him. It was annoying sometimes.

'Elena, Get out of the car' Elena clambered out of the car. 'Where's Stefan' she asked. 'Behind us' Stefan drove up the drive way and parked the car in it's usual spot. 'See you later Elena' he said. Stefan turned and started too walk down the drive way. Elena began to think about her master plan. _Stefan, I'm going to Run-away if that's what you even call it, wait for me in the boarding house Kay!, _Elena paused not expecting an answer. _Why? You doing that, Jenna will be mad She'll know where you are, her and Katherine have become friends. Stefan! It'll only be for a few days any way. If your sure Elena!. _Elena scrambled up the stairs. She sent a text to Bonnie and Meredith.

Well, gone to boarding house tryin 2 get away from jenna, If it works I'll be there if not my house! Wish me lck xxx

Elena put random amounts of clothes in her bag along with bathroom essentials and her extra pair of converse. In her shoulder bag she slipped in her diary, phone, make up and her small photo album. Lord help me. Elena thought. She started down the stairs. 'Where are you going?' 'Guess' Elena headed for the door. Jenna grabbed Elena's arm. 'You're not going anywhere.' 'I'm 18 Jenna!' Elena walked out of her aunts house. She grabbed her car keys from the garage where Stefan had left them and jumped into her car. She drove and drove with the radio lightly paying in the back round. Her phone buzzed in her hand bag.

Stefan

Elena answered. 'Hello' 'Hey are you alive?' 'Yes I'm just turning up the drive way.' He was standing at the front door waiting for her. 'Is Katherine there?' 'no she went to see Pearl, Anna and Jeremy.' Elena hung up and got out of the car. 'Are you sure Katherine and Damon won't mind me staying here?' Stefan shrugged to be honest he hadn't thought about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi could ye please review ! Im goin mental here I don't know weither people like it or not! Please tell me **

**So with that in mind please read ( AND REVIEW) **

**Enjoy****J **

**Xoxo **

_**Steph **_

The boarding House!…

'Stefan!' 'What!' Elena sighed. Damon and Katherine were starting to piss off Stefan. Stefan heaved himself out of the bed. 'Wait' whispered Elena. 'It's 9 o clock you and Elena will be late !' 'Katherine for Christ's sake its SATURDAY!'. 'oh yeah sorry you can go back asleep now' Stefan sighed. Elena laughed. 'Stefan Do you think you and Damon will ever find your sisters.' 'Don't know as far as I can remember Sylvia is the feisty one so she'll be most likely the hardest. I don't know a lot about the other two. Olivia and Leanndra.' 'How come you only remember one.?' 'Ya know that ass in school Peter, He went out with Sylvia's best friend.' Elena sighed. Stefan sat back down on his bed. Elena cuddled up on his bare chest and began to kiss him passionately. 'I love you Stefan.' 'I love you too Elena.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Damon sighed Stefan and Elena were being boring today. As always.. Elena had moved in and sometimes Katherine and Damon listened in on there stuff!. Katherine laughed. 'What?' Katherine legged it upstairs. Jeremy and Anna were lying on the hall of the landing. 'There's your mother' said Elena. Stefan was pure red, 'I don't want to know!' said Damon. Stefan rolled his eyes. Damon was the angel. (Yeah) Damon sometimes made the devil look like an angel. Earl walked in the door. Both Elena and Jeremy were amazed on how much KATHERINE and DAMON were scared of Pearl. Stefan just didn't annoy her. He was the smart one. There was none of the tomb vamps left but The Salvatore sisters and Emily they were missing!. Pearl walked up the stairs. 'I don't want to know.' she said simply. 'Did you talk to John Gilbert about the other Vampires' asked Elena. 'Yes I did, he said he'll keep an eye out.' 'And he said he won't kill them!' she added quickly.

Damon was sitting at the bar in the Mystic Grill. Katherine had errands to run and Stefan and Elena were at the hospital with Anna and Jeremy. Bonnie Bennet walked over. 'So how is Katherine!' she asked. 'Fine' he said. Bonnie sighed. 'Hey I learned a new spell from Emily's Gremror.' 'Show us then!' Bonnie Took Damon's Hands. Suddenly all of their past encounters flooded each others minds. Suddenly Bonnie kissed Damon. 'Bonnie' He snapped as he pulled away. He couldn't help but think that he so wanted to do that again. He walked off. No Damon you are not falling for Bonnie. Suddenly Damon caught sight of her. 'Sylvia' he said at normal sound. She ran. He ran after her. They dodged every obstacle in there course until they came to an apartment block. Damon followed her up to her room. He had slammed the door in his face. 'Leanne Olivia you'd never- ' She couldn't finish Damon had her against the wall. 'Hello Brother' she smirked.

**Remind ye of anyone ! Lol hope ye like it as I said review I thrive on them **

**Ily **

**Xoxo**

_**Steph **_


End file.
